Lucky For Some
by House MD Based
Summary: Thirteen gets into a little bit of a problem in the locker room after a spontaneous 4:00am workout. She retreats to the safety of the bathroom where she finds solace in the arms of someone she never thought she could get close to. (It is a House/Thirteen Pairing but I need to establish a strong bond between the two women for what I have planned to be carried out)
1. Chapter 1

A sharp intake of breath shot through my openly parted lips as a calloused hand touched the bare skin of my shoulder. A shiver ran through my veins, circling my anatomy before reaching the surface of my skin, causing my body to shudder accordingly. I couldn't help but let my eyes drift shut as the coolness from the palm seeped through the warm sweat that lined my skin. "Boo." he said and the raspy voice made my knees weak. I sharply sat down on the bench the back of my shins were touching, and exhaled shakily. The warmth of the locker room accompanied by the exhaustion from my 4:00am workout clouded my thinking. This was _not_ going to end well. His body huffed down next to my left side. My mind raced with reasons as to why he was behaving so uncharacteristically, I couldn't make my mind up. I turned my head to the left to see he was just staring blankly ahead. I followed his hollow gaze to see my open locker. I wondered what on earth he could be staring at, and thats when I noticed _it_.

"Shit." I breathed urgently as my body pushed hastily upwards. Stumbling into my locker, it snapped shut, creating a deafening, undescribable noise that echoed through the eerily empty, tiled room. He burst out with a shroud of intimidating laughter. This was definitely not like him. "Fuck off." I cursed, determined not to let him how much his presence affected. His ego feeds off of that. I stood in front of his sitting body and, even though I was taller, the atmoshpere still screamed that he was in control. He always was. For the first time this night I saw him, I mean, _really saw_ him. The bags under his eyes seemed to be etched deeper (whether that was due to the poor lighting I wasn't sure), the whites of his eyes were cracked with dominating streaks of red and his hands were clutching his leg. I was sure an expresson of sympathy swept across my face before I wiped it away, knowing how he responds to feelings. I slowly walked towards him and his laugh faded as if it was being sucked unwillingly out of his already miserable body, his face dropped. I settled my body down on the hard, metal bench as I, too, looked ahead at nothing. "hey." I whispered softly, as his attention turned to me his head followed, staring me in the eye

"Hi..." He replied. His breath reeked of alcohol and thats when I realised... He was drunk. Very drunk. I sighed and then tensed up, overly sure there was a pinch of disapointment in my tone. I placed a hesitant palm on his shoulder, hoping it would send a message of reassurance.

"It's okay." I told him as I rubbed small circles on the shoulder of his black Tee Shirt. The only response I got was a confidence shattering sigh. His usually bright blue, icy eyes shone dark and damp, like a polluted lake instead of the magnificant, grand, bright blue pools of ocean they usually were and they gazed right into my own, the staring made me feel ill at ease and I turned away, hoping to break contact entirely I pulled my hand off his body harshly and sharp before lacing my fingers and placing them casually on my lap. I closed my eyes to try and keep my calm but I saw his eyes on the back of my eyelids. I saw his, lightless, lifeless, drug and alcohol induced eyes stareing hopefully at me and guilt smacked my gut. "You wanna grab bite to eat?"

"Yeah because resturants are open at 4:00am." He replied sarcastically and the look on his face illistrated-clear as day-that he actually _meant_ to offend me.

"You know what?!" I yelled as the tiles of the room projected my voice louder than I had hoped. I rose from my seat to try and assert at least a smidge of dominance. I stood over him, casting a shadow over his face. "I know several people, most of whom work on your team, that would've got up and left without hesitation when you entered a 5 yard radius of this room. You should be grateful! Not everyone is as forgiving, patient and optimistic as Wilson. Not everyone will put up with you and your crap, House!" I yelled as my voice almost broke from nervousness, guilt and emotional pain. I stormed angrily out of the locker room, fully aware I was still wearing my gym clothes. I tempestuously walked towards the female toilets nearest the changing rooms. Wiping stray, conditional tears off of my cheeks I pushed the big door ajar, being skeptical to not get pale green paint flecks on my palms from the peeling old paint job. I rushed over to the sinks and placed both sweating palms on the cold porcalain surface and my head fell forward, ashamed. A single sob escaped my now dry, cracked lips and I could no longer hold it in, tears fell lament from my eyes freely. The only thing breaking the soft bawls that dominated my throat were jittery, erratic breaths that seemed to scratch my throat as they were liberated from my body. taking a big gulp of the humid air, I rose my head slowly to look in the recently cleaned bathroom mirror. My hair was scraggly and straw like, wet from the sweat of my previous workout and it was pulled back in a now messy ponytail. there were dark rings directly underneath my eyes, emphasising the fact I had been completely and utterly sleepless and sleep deprived for almost a week now. I felt another sob building in my chest throat and I, again, dropped my head to face the sink as it escaped. The guilt and anxiety of before rekindled in my stomach, I felt the creak of the door sound and the clack of heels on the floor but I couldn't hold it in. I retched into the sink and liquid came rushing forcefully through my throat. I heard the clack of heels quicken and get ever so slightly louder and intense as someone gripped my pony tail, pulling it out of the way as it fell in front of my face. I tried harder than possible to stop but another retch boiled up from my stomach and into my neck, pouring my lunch into the sink. My rapid breathing was persistant as I moved from being hunched over the small bowl of the sink. I clamped my eyes shut hoping whever was gallent enough to hold my hair back wouldn't recognise me. I took an unsteady step back into the middle of the moderately sized bathroom, catching a glimpse of the woman I immediately felt sick again

"My boss just watched me throw up." I stated before throwing myself at the sink and throwing up once again.

"Woah, easy, easy. It's okay." Cuddy spoke in soothing tones. She handed me a tissue from a cubicle as I sheepishly and awkwardly wiped my mouth. I walked backwards away from the sink until I felt the cold tiles of the bathroom wall. Restricting me from going any further, I bent my knees and slid down the wall, hugging my knees against my chest. My eyes were shut as my brain refused to open them and stare into the disappointed face of Lisa Cuddy.


	2. Chapter 2

[Third Person POV]

Cuddy slowly placed an arm around the younger doctor's slim, shaking shoulders. She wasn't sure what was wrong but she didn't want to press too much in case she still felt dodgy. Hadley flinched a little at the sudden contact, probably a reaction to working for House for two years. Cuddy let out a slow breath to calm herself down before she started talking, the last thing she wanted to do was make Thirteen feel even more nervous than she already did.

"You okay?" Dr Cuddy queried, regretting her word choice the instance she tensed up under her arm

"No." Thirteen said calmly, Cuddy opened her mouth to apologise when: "Do I look okay, Lisa?" the dominant and authoritative tone in Remy's voice, accompanied by her use of Cuddy's first name knocked the air out of her "I just threw up, what? Three times in front of my boss, wait no, correction: My boss' boss. I'm sat hysterical and shaking on a bathroom floor at half four in the morning next to the woman who could fire anyone in this hospital at any moment, feeling sick to my stomach just because House said a usual sarcastic quip and I snapped." Thirteen yelled , her voice fading into nothing but a whisper "No... I'm not okay..."

"Hey," Lisa spoke carefully "It'll be okay." she reassured, pulling Thirteen closer to her body. When Dr Hadley resisted and stood quickly to her feet the older woman mimicked, placing a pair of steadying hands absent-mindedly on Thirteen's waist when she swayed from light-headedness. The bare skin above Hadley's shorts but below her black sports bra erupted into goose bumps at the human contact. Thirteen's gaze met Cuddy's. Hadley got lost in the only blue that rivalled House's, it was different to his, hers was a sort of warm, comforting blue whereas his was an icy, cold blue. Cuddy's brows knitted themselves into a furrow as she cocked her head to the side.

"oh... S-Sorry... Was I staring?" Remy asked, her cheeks blushing an embarrassed shade of cherry red and her head bent down, looking at the floor, to try to hide it. Lisa's straight face erupted into a breath-taking smile. Still with her hands on Thirteen's waist Cuddy pulled her in for a bone crushing hug. Thirteen reciprocated the hug by wrapping her slender arms around Lisa's stomach. A lump formed in Thirteen's throat as tears threatened to fall, she hadn't felt such a warm burst of human contact in a while.

"Sshhhhh..." Cooed Cuddy as her left hand moved up and stroked Remy's chestnut hair. The patch where her hand had been suddenly went cold, and the coldness spread through her whole figure. Cuddy's calming voice was soft and gentle enough to prevent tears that were yet to fall. Thirteen tightened her grip on Lisa's waist and gripped the back of her shirt as sobs racked through her entire body. "Sshhhhh..."Lisa repeated soothingly rubbing circles on the younger woman's back, "Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Cuddy asked. At her words every muscle in Thirteen's body tensed up

"W-What did y-you say?" She stuttered

"You want to get some food?" Cuddy repeated, Thirteen's body stepped back quickly out of Cuddy's reach. Lisa's face showed a level of concern she hadn't seen for the two years she worked for House.

"Sure. Lets get some food." Remy said as the two women walked out of the bathroom.

Thirteen's arm was slung over Cuddy's shoulders in a friendly, protective manner "Uhh..." The younger woman hesitated

"What?"

"Do you mind if we stop off at my place first... I kind of need to change." She replied looking down at her skinny, exposed figure, wrapping her free arm around her stomach in a self-hug to minimize the visibility of her skin in the almost deserted PPTH reception.

"No of course I don't mind!" Cuddy laughed. The two walked past the glass door and windows of the diagnostics office where House was sat visibly in his personal office staring at nothing ahead of him. Thirteen stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him something erupted in her stomach and she felt sick again. Cuddy, after being stopped abruptly by the arm around her shoulder, tugged gently on Remy's hand "Come on." She said softly as Thirteen slowly started to walk forwards.

"He was drunk, Cuddy... and obviously depressed... and I left him." Thirteen admitted guiltily, bringing her other hand and mimicking the self hug.

"House is a big boy." Cuddy reassured her once again "He's been drunk before. He knew what he was getting in to. As for you: It's a good thing you left! I don't think He'd be very impressed if you puked on his shoes... or any part of him for that matter!" Cuddy exclaimed, pulling a laugh out of Thirteen's mouth. Lisa smiled a whole-hearted smile at the fact she could make at least one person happy.

The two women climbed into Doctor Cuddy's car. Thirteen usually walks to work on a Sunday. The car ride was practically filled with a comfortable silence, broken only by the ignored radio. both the doctors could feel a bond forming between them. Both of them were looking forwards to where it could take them.

After arriving outside Thirteen's apartment she slid out of the car and slammed the door shut, she made her way up to the main door before stopping,

"Are you not coming?" She asked the older woman who sat in the driver's seat of the car slightly awkwardly

"Are you sure?" Cuddy asked stepping out of the car and walking up the four steps that stood in front of the main block of apartments

"Yeah! Besides, you've already seen me throw up, what else is there really?" She laughed as she pulled a small looking key from behind a 'No Smoking' sign. she unlocked the door and placed the key back behind the sign, opening the door good-naturedly for Cuddy she spied the confused look etched on her features "Mrs Kalman upstairs usually forgets her key so she made a copy and placed it here... she doesn't know I use it." Thirteen explained before gesturing for Lisa to walk in before her. The short, two flight climb up the stairs led them to probably the most well-kept door in the whole building. Lisa waits for Remy to unlock the door. After about five seconds of no one moving Thirteen just turns the doorknob and ambles inside slowly.

"You know... You really should lock your door." Cuddy advised

"Meh." Replied Thirteen. Cuddy looked around and noticed that everything had its specific place. It was so perfect she dare not place her feet anywhere apart from where they were now for fear of creating vibrations and moving something slightly. "I know, I know. It looks really neat but it's only because I haven't been home in like a whole week" Thirteen explained.


	3. Chapter 3

"You haven't been home?" Cuddy repeated cocking her head to the side.

"No. But, you know what it's like to work for House." Thirteen explained, suddenly whipping her body around to face the older woman "Not that you work under House, you're his boss and I know that. He knows that! I just meant you know what House is like!" Thirteen exclaimed wide eyed to a smirking Cuddy.

"I know what you meant" Cuddy laughed as Thirteen disappeared into a room branching off from the left wall. Cuddy heard Remy laughing and shuffling and couldn't help but smile at how natural Thirteen was acting with just an acquaintance in her apartment. About five minutes later she emerged from the doorway wearing a casual, plain, navy-blue t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans that practically mirrored those of Cuddy's.

"Where'd ya wanna eat?" Thirteen asked with anticipation practically exploding on her face. Cuddy knew it had been a while since she'd had any human contact like this and she felt oddly sympathetic towards the younger woman

"I know this little diner. I'll drive us there!" Cuddy said excitedly before basically jogging out of the apartment. Thirteen lingered for a moment, hesitant about going for a coffee with her boss. after all, they didn't know each other very well. "You coming?" Cuddy asked as her head appeared through the open doorway.

"Yeah." Thirteen replied quietly before checking her pockets for her keys and phone. "Hang on." She said as she ran into her bedroom once again. Her gaze shot around the room, apparently searching for something before she remembered "Oh shit!" She exclaimed

"What?!" Cuddy asked, looking frantically around the apartment.

"I Left my damn bag at Princeton! It has my phone, my wallet, my keys and all my Doctor-y stuff!" She yelled but quietly, she was clearly alarmed.

"We can get it tomorrow. Don't worry."

"No, because my money's in my wallet."

"Dinners on me." Cuddy said, shooting a self-assured, confident smile Remy's way

"No! I can't let you pay for my drink!" Remy countered good-naturedly.

"Come on!" Cuddy yelled as she grabbed the younger woman's wrist and dragged her out of the door. The two women stumbled down the stairs as Cuddy was pulling Thirteen's wrist quite fast. As they stepped off of the last step they both stopped and burst out laughing. Their laughter filled the empty ground floor of the apartment building and as they stopped Remy realised she had post in her box. She ambled over and looked through, sighing at the amount of bills she had and to say she hadn't been home in a week they were very expensive. She plunked the envelopes back in the box, shut the tiny little door and walked back towards Cuddy.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'm starving!" She said as she walked out of the door, Cuddy caught up with her about half way to the car.

"You're walking awfully fast." She laughed

"I'm hungry." The younger woman replied in an amused tone "Finding it hard to keep up, Dean?"

"Not hardly!" Cuddy exclaimed

"Okay... Race ya!" Thirteen shouted as she sped off towards the car

"Hey!" Cuddy yelled to her as Thirteen glanced over her shoulder. The Dean found Thirteen's slight childish manner to be very like House's. She ran after the younger woman and they both reached the car at the same time.

"You can run!" Thirteen stated as Cuddy rolled her eyes "Track in college?" She asked.

"Yeah, captain of the team." Cuddy replied

"Woah." Thirteen exclaimed, impressed. Cuddy's cheeks illuminated red in a blush she tried to hide. "Right, you've got the keys."

"What?" Lisa asked distracted by the woman in front of her.

"The car?" Thirteen mentioned gesturing, receiving a blank look from the older woman "The Diner? You said you knew a little Diner where we could eat..."

"Right! Yeah!" Cuddy exclaimed in sudden realisation. Thirteen frowned as her boss climbed in the car and shut the door. Thirteen entered the blue vehicle and mimicked Cuddy's shutting of the door before the two drove off in a newly awkward silence. Cuddy's now awkward mind-set dominated the atmosphere and she knew it was just a matter of time until Remy called her out on it. Thirteen's hand reached out and shut of the radio, turning her body towards Cuddy as much as the seatbelt would let her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Lisa said simply, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Are you sure?"

"yeah."

"okay..." Remy concluded, she didn't want their conversation to end there, there was something wrong with the Dean, something new that she hadn't been feeling or thinking about earlier, and Thirteen was determined to find out what as she turned on the radio again. "Oh I LOVE this song!"

"Really?" Cuddy asked as an enthusiastic nod came from Dr Hadley. "Me too!" she exclaimed "The mirrors image, tells me it's home time." The Dean sung.

"But I'm not finished, cause you're not by my side." Remy continued as Lisa just stared in awe at her, admiring her voice which carried on singing "Somewhere darker talking the same shite." With every word, Cuddy's eyes delved deeper into Remy's eyes "It's harder and harder to get you to listen, more I get through the gears. Incapable of making alright decisions, and having bad ideas. Now its three in the morn- CUDDY!" Thirteen screamed as she leant over and yanked the steering wheel to the right, effectively swerving the car out of the way of an oncoming four by four. Remy sat back in her seat, panting heavily at the fact she almost got killed at 26. "Okay, What is wrong?" She asked Lisa sternly as the Dean was staring straight ahead with her hands on the steering wheel, appearing unfazed by there almost death.

"Nothing, I just got distracted."

"Distracted? DISTRACTED?! You almost got us both killed! KILLED!" Thirteen yelled as the Dean seemed to pay no attention to her words.

"Sorry."

"It's fine..." Thirteen replied. Both women were surprised at how easily Remy was brushing this off.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Hadley said. The two sat in silence as they drove to the diner. About ten minutes later Cuddy parked up inside a deserted car park which stood in front of a bright diner. Lisa's car was the only car in the car park but Thirteen wasn't surprised, it was like half four in the morning. The two walked up the two stone steps to the door. Cuddy walked with confidence in her every stride whereas Remy walked timidly, with her arms wrapped around her stomach protectively. Cuddy took a quick side glance at the younger doctor and smiled at how nervous she looked.

"Hey. Loosen up! I know where I am." Cuddy said amused as she elbowed Remy gently on the arm, eliciting a smile from her features.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy opened the door and held it open as Thirteen walked, slightly awkwardly, through still with her arms wrapped around her front. The Diner was brightly illuminated by several neon signs as the checkered floor gleamed from a recent clean. Thirteen's gaze shot around the totally empty resturant/cafe nervously. Cuddy saw this through the corner of her eye and felt slightly guilty for putting the younger woman through this. They made their way slowly to a corner booth and slid in, opposite eachother. The seats were covered in red leather and the table was a glossy dark cherry wood and the condiment basket sat on the end, next to the window. An old, black haired woman shuffled slowly towrds them with a warm smile on her features.

"Lisa!" She exclaimed with a tone of hospitality.

"Hey there, Darlene!" She retorted as the old woman gave the two a mischevious look, a glint of respect in her eyes. Thirteen's brows furrowed and Lisa's smile just grew wider, knowing exactly what Darlene was thinking.

"So what can I get you two, Lovebirds?" Darlene asked, with a smirk and a sarcastic wink the younger woman's way. Thirteen's eyes widened as she attempted to argue but no words could escape her mouth. Cuddy laughed at the young womans failure before she replied.

"Darlene, we're not-"

"Oh! Gordon Bennett! I am so, very sorry! You see I'm used to Lisa here-" Darlene exclaimed apologetically.

"Let's not get into that here!" Cuddy interrupted quite abruptly before changing the subject drastically by telling Darlene "No, it's fine." as Darlene's gaze floated to Thirteen, who was sat, dumbfounded, leaning against the table with her head in her hands. Cuddy chuckled "Uh, yeah. I'll have a uh, a Macchiato Latte. Thirteen?" She asked as the younger Doctor looked up.

"Oh, uh... I'll have a... Black coffee?" She asked as Darlene nodded and shuffled off towards the counter. Thirteen's cheeks had blushed a crimson red and Cuddy was avoiding her eyes. A lone man sat on a red stool at the service counter, slowly eating soup and it made Remy skittish. About five minutes of throat-slittingly awkward silence passed between the two as they both gazed out the window at nothing imparticular. Darlene emerged from the doors that lead into the kitchen, shakily bringing two steaming mugs their way.

"Hello Dearies. A Macchiato for Lisa and a Black Coffee for..."

"Oh uh, Thirteen." Remy replied as a slight pink tone rushed to her cheeks.

"Really? That's a... unique... name..." Darlene said to the woman

"Oh, it's a nickname..."

"Oh right!" Darlene saud with a chuckle "Well a black coffee for Thirteen, Two sugars, is that right dear?" she asked as a mildly surprised look was etched into Remy's features.

"How... How did you know?"

"I know everything, Dear." Darlene replied before shuffling off, leaving Remy watching her back saunter away. Thirteen heard Cuddy's laugh as she looked at her Boss. Cuddy took a sip out of the sky blue mug that held her beverage.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Cuddy asked, desperatly trying to make conversation. Remy appeared to be contemplating this before she said

"I'm the king of truth and dare. Just ask Wilson. I'll do and answer anything. I even showed Taub by tits after Dr Wilson dared me. Trust me, you CAN'T win, Honey." and a confident smirk spread across her face.

"Alright. You're on." Cuddy countered with a mischevious look.

"Alright. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Cuddy said before even thinking, and thats when Thirteen's heart stopped, her blood froze and she feared she'd met her match.


	5. Chapter 5

The two women had shot truths and answers back and forth, for the past five minutes except neither had chosen a dare yet. Out of fear, or the same strategy, neither of them knew. The ball was now sitting in Cuddy's court.

"Truth or dare?" Cuddy asked Thirteen, but the way she had been playing so far, Cuddy knew what the answer was definitely going to be.

"Truth." Came the younger woman's voice as Lisa contemplated her words, and seemed to be choosing between several, carefully thought out questions, questions that had the ability delve deep into Thirteen's mysterious past without letting her think she was divulging anything of importance, but Cuddy already had enough information to bring her premeditated, slightly blunt End-Game.

Thirteen would never tell, but her stomach dropped at the slightly mischievous look that crept onto Cuddy's face as she seemed to be torn between two questions. She knew that this would be a personal one, she knew Cuddy wasn't going to take pity on her, she knew Cuddy was going to 'Pull a House' and use this question to rip away whatever was left of the blanket draping across her past and emotions, exposing her. Thirteen's mind flashed with several 'Worst Case Scenarios.'

'Is she going to ask me about my Huntingtons? No... She can't be that mean... My brother? Again... It's Cuddy... She isn't House, She isn't that mean... It's going to be about my sexuality isn't it? Or about how many women I've slept with... I mean that's not really bad... It's not bad at all... That couldn't cause the sinister grin that's now plastered over her face.'

Thirteen thought to herself desperately. In a bedraggled, slightly urgent attempt at still looking as confident as she was at first, she picked up the half empty, sky blue mug that was in front of her, leaving a slight ring of condensation on the wooden table. Pressing the side of the cup gently to her lips and tilting it so the still warm liquid rushed through and coated her dry mouth. Still with a mouth full of coffee, she placed the beverage back down on the table, slightly off centre to the ring. She gave Cuddy a look that implied 'Hurry up, clock's ticking' as Cuddy's smirk grew wide and assured.

"How long have you been madly, head-over-heels, want to fuck him on the spot, in love with House?"

Cuddy's words came fast but clear and hit Remy's ears like a brick. Her eyes widened and she spat her coffee all over the table. Her face was a picture of surprise, shock, embarrassment and self-loathing as she just stared wide eyed at Cuddy, who sat across from her, surprisingly not splattered in coffee, just laughing. Cuddy raised an eyebrow suggestively before stating: "You aren't denying it."

"NO!" Thirteen yelled "No, no, no, no, no! I'm not, I mean he, I don't. Why would-" The words fell out of her mouth in strings of incomprehensible stutterings and Cuddy smiled a toothy grin at the younger doctor's reaction.

"Oh, The look on your face is priceless." Cuddy observed as she pulled out her phone and snapped a quick, discreet picture, somehow without Remy seeing.

"What look? I'm not... I don't love House!" Remy Hadley declared very strongly to the woman sat, still stifling laughter, in front of her.

"May I remind you, this is a truth or dare game and you are hereby obliged to tell the truth at all times if asked a truth question." Cuddy reminded her in the best 'Law School' voice she could come up with on the spot.

"I mean... I may have... had... a... small... VERY SMALL... crush... type thing... On House... at first..." She answered, a little more truthfully staring down at the table to avoid the piercing stares of Lisa Cuddy and to hide the rose pink that she knew for a fact her cheeks were turning.

"Okay." Cuddy replied, sounding genuinely convinced of Remy's confession. "Now tell me the truth about the intensity of your so called 'crush' ". Thirteen let out a huge breath neither of them knew she was holding and she seemed to deflate further into the red leather of the seat.

"I... don't know what you mean..." Hadley replied sheepishly, her voice small and almost inaudible as she finally looked up and met the older woman's gaze.

"I know you know what I mean Doctor Hadley, don't play dumb with me. The deep pink tint of your cheeks tells meeee..." Cuddy's index finger stroked her own chin in thought "You want to fuck him where ever you are... hard... every time you look into those blue eyes of his." She concluded.

Thirteen's eyes widened again and her gaze snapped around the diner, looking for any potential witnesses or unfavourable listeners.

"There's no one here, Honey. You can say what you want. And I can assure you none of it will ever get back to Gregory House." Cuddy assured Remy, with a tone in her voice Thirteen just couldn't pinpoint. The use of House's full name made Thirteen shudder slightly and something panged in her stomach. "Oh, Honey... You're in deep..."

"What?" Thirteen asked, Cuddy's words bringing her back into the reality before her.

"Your reaction to the words 'Gregory House' Is particularly interesting..."

"Can you stop... saying his full name please?" Thirteen half begged. The man sat at the counter with the soup let out a peculiar and dry cough and the two's head's snapped in his direction pointedly before dismissing it and Lisa resumed her torture of Remy.

"What name? Gregory House?" She asked as Thirteen's eyes closed slowly and involuntarily. "It is Gregory House.". Thirteen let out a soft moan of both disapproval and slight pleasure and Cuddy's thoughts turned sinister once again. "What is it you like about him? His bright blue eyes?". Thirteen's eyes tightened ever so slightly. "His intelligence?". She let out another quiet moan and Cuddy found this quite amusing to watch. "Or his supposedly skilled hands?". Thirteen squirmed slightly and Cuddy would have killed to see what she was imagining. The man let out yet another dry cough as Thirteen's eyes shot open and glared annoyed at Cuddy. Lisa tried to take that warning... she really did, but seeing Thirteen panting like she was, just because she had said a couple of things was too fun to give up just like that. "Let me guess..." She said as she thought for a second, receiving a confused and somewhat exhausted look from the other woman. "His office?" she asked as Thirteen frowned. "His place?" she tried again, receiving the same look "Your place?". Finally catching on, Thirteen shook her head, reluctant to play along but according to her body, she had no choice. "Huh... Ooh! I know! An Exam Room?" Cuddy yelled. Thirteen's eyes closed abruptly, telling Cuddy she was right. "That's your House fantasy?" Cuddy asked, slightly disappointed.

"What? Hell no!" Thirteen exclaimed, with a tinge of defence in her words.

"Oh come on! You can't react like that and still deny you love him!"

"I'm not denying that! I'm saying the Exam Room definitely NOT my House fantasy." Thirteen replied as a wall came down from inside her and she let the older woman inside.


	6. Authors Note (Sorry But It's Important)

_**BASICALLY THIS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER WHICH I KNOW ARE EXTREMELY ANNOYING BUT I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU, SOMETHING I NEED ASK YOU AND I KINDA WANT A LITTLE ADVICE.**_

 _ **Okay now I've got your attention, first of all, I'm going to be uploading a oneshot of House/Thirteen but It's not just a ooneshot, like it's a short story thing, like there'll be multipul chapters but each chapter is a different story so for example 'chapter one' may be called 'Unlucky Thirteen' and 'Chapter Two' might be called 'Everybody Lies' and they are two seperate stories, but on the same thing if that makes sense? Each story will ONLY be ONE chapter long If there's a particular short story I like or think I can develop into a multi-chap I'll create a new story for it m'kay? This is just to quench if I have random writing ideas (Which I get a lot tbh) and I need to get down or I'll forget (I do that a lot too) Some will be funy and some will be dramatic and I'll specify at the beginning of each Chapter/story.**_

 _ **Second (What I want to tell you) I'm going through a hard point in my life which I don't wanna get into but I have a lot of emotional things to deal with so uploads might be slow for a while plus I have school which is a synonym for GREAT BIG MOUND OF F**KING STRESS WHICH MAKES A STUDENT WANT TO CURL UP AND DIE. Plus I'm predicted a 9 (The Top 10% Of people in England who get the HIGHEST marks) In English and my English teacher hates me so she's making my life a living hell, scoring my assignments really harshly (So that's why sometimes I might make really obvious grammatical errors because I've done way too much hard English questions at school and I'm tired of it.)**_

 _ **Now for what I need your advice on... Should I carry this story on? I mean I feel like it's gone downhill since the first chapter... I don't know... I'm putting House/Thirteen moments in it next chapter so if you have any suggestions on what could happen with that please feel free to leave in a review because I SERIOUSLY need it... Thank you in advance if you give me an idea and congratulations if your idea makes it into my fic becasue that means you've impressed me... and It's hard to impress me.**_

 _ **A couple of final things:**_

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY IF IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY WHEN YOU'RE READING THIS :D**_

 _ **HAPPY HOLIDAY IF IT'S A HOLIDAY IN YOUR COUTRY OR A HOLIDAY FOR YOUR RELIGION WHEN YOU'RE READING THIS :D**_

 _ **I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

 _ **IF YOU'RE SUFFERING FROM DEPRESSION, ANXIETY OR ANY OTHER MENTAL DISORDER: STAY STRONG, THERE'S A WHOLE HEAP OF PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU OUT THERE (INCLUDING ME) I GET THE GIST OF HOW YOU FEEL I'VE BEEN THROUGH IT (I'M STILL GOING THROUGH IT) I KNOW THAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE GOING THROUGH BECAUSE EVERYONE EXPERIENCES IT DIFFERENTLY BUT STAY STRONG AND TODAY WILL BE ANOTHER DAY YOU'LL CONQUER, DON'T GIVE UP AND DON'T LEAVE THIS EARTH... please... I LOVE YOU, YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL AND DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU OTHERWISE. NOT EVEN YOURSELF 3 3 3**_


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**ARRGGHH!**_

 _ **Okay, back to reality for second:**_

 _ **Hello. Okay, I want to start by apologising so much, because I have not updated this in like forever and Oh My God I feel so bad and Like I'm sooo sorry.**_

 _ **Now we've got the apologetic paragraph (Is it long enough to be a paragraph? We'll just call it a sentence.) Sentence out of the way, lets get onto the good stuff (Well, not really good, not for me anyway... or you... Yeah it's not good):**_

 _ **1: I am not going to be updating this a lot. I will, but not a lot and not frequently, like it will be less than once a fornight (Two weeks, if you don't know what a fortnight is. It's two weeks)**_

 _ **2: I have exams, GCSEs, and I'm being told constantly I need to revise for this stuff and like I'm behind on my coursework for two of my subjects and I'm behind on a practical in my third so I've devoted a lot of my free time to school work, which yes, I know, it sucks. I'm not happy about it either.**_

 _ **3: I have recently decided on a very VERY ambitious career choice which demands I get A's in like every subject including maths and science which I SUCK at so I'm also devoting a lot of my time to extra work and research and basically just forcing myself to understand so I can move my grade up form like an D to an A real quick.**_

 _ **4: I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE HOW TO CARRY THIS STORY ON. Like, I try and I try but I just cannot get inspired to have ideas and even when I have ideas Ihaven't the motivation or skill to put those idea into words...**_

 _ **TO CONCLUDE, young Padawans, I am swamped with school work and the expectations of society and I have no inspiration or motivation to carry this on.**_

 _ **JUST REMEMBER:**_

 _ **This. Is. NOT. The End.**_

 _ **Cheerio old chaps for a good month or so :D**_


End file.
